Archery bows have been known for centuries. Compound bows are a relatively recent development. The early compound bows included an eccentric wheel or cam, which provided a lesser pull weight (or let-off) at full draw than the maximum weight applied at an intermediate draw position. Thus, the compound bow stores a substantial amount of energy without requiring the archer to hold the maximum draw weight while aiming or waiting for a clear shot opportunity.
The technology of compound bows has evolved, including attempts to reduce the overall bow length. A short length makes carrying and handling the bow less cumbersome, a particular advantage in a blind or tree stand or when otherwise shooting in a constricted space or from a constricted stance. However, attempts to shorten compound bows have been met with problems because reducing the bow length tends to reduce power while amplifying certain forces acting on and within the bow that may make accurate aiming more difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a relatively small hand-drawn and hand-held shooting bow designed for sport shooting. In addition, it is desirable to provide a relatively small shooting bow that is highly accurate and usable in confined areas and from numerous stances. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.